APPLICATION TITLE: Nanotechnology for Health Care Conference FUNDING OPPORTUNITY: PA-11-310 ABSTRACT The 2012 Nanotechnology for Health Care Conference will be the fourth in a series of conferences designed to advance the use of nanotechnology in health care. The overall objective is to provide a venue for leading researchers to bridge talents in science and engineering in nanotechnology with expertise in health care and the medical sciences. The anticipated outcome is the development of collaborations and the growth of partnerships that will advance the quality of health care in Arkansas and the nation. The Nanotechnology for Health Care Conference will examine various applications for nanotechnology including drug delivery, cancer treatment, toxicology, and imaging applications, as well as clinical trial results with nanomedicines. The specific objectives of the event will be to highlight research capabilities that exist in Arkansas; to enable researchers to share their results with colleagues working in various subject disciplines; to communicate research activities more broadly with peers from outside the state; to build on research strengths that exist in Arkansas for toxicology, nanomedicine, and nanotechnology; to understand commercialization pathways that enable the transfer of scientific discoveries into the marketplace so they positively influence public health; and to encourage the participation of women, under-represented racial and ethnic minorities, and persons with disabilities in science and health care. The conference will feature thirteen world-renowned scientists who will give plenary presentations. Arkansas researchers will give short presentations as an avenue for collaborations and interdisciplinary research programs. A number of graduate students and post- docs working at the various Arkansas institutions will also participate and give poster presentations. Participation is expected to exceed that of preceding conferences with an even stronger international component. We expect 100 attendees this year including faculty researchers, scientists, and students from academia, industry, and government organizations within the State of Arkansas.